Rise of the Fallen
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Pokegirl story.  One man chooses to do what is thought to be impossible.  He chooses to destroy Trauma Team at it's very core.  But he will need help, from those who have been shunned by society.  He will bring the rise of the fallen.  M  rated content.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Drip…drip…drip

The sound of falling water is oftentimes either soothing or irritating as hell. However rarely does it ever signify some horrific event. On the opposite end of the spectrum the sound of blood dripping ALWAYS means some kind of tragedy. Whether it is for good or ill no one would want to hear this sound. Unfortunately some find it inescapable as is the case here.

To Alexandros Lykeron each and every drip sounded like a death drum. Every single last drop of the life-giving fluid hitting the ground shattered his heart. It also fueled his rage, for the blood was not his own. No, it was so much worse, because standing not even three feet in front of him was one of his most valued companions. She had taken a fatal blow…for him.

He could only catch her as her killer kicked her from his sword. Alex didn't even register what he was saying as he looked deep into her eyes and watched the life slowly drain from them. It was agonizingly slow yet at the same time far too fast. He knew she was dying as did she and _him_.

"So what do you say son? Use your ability for my sake and help me create an army of Pokegirls and tamers that could conquer this pathetic world" said the man as Alex finally turned away from his dead Pokegirl. Alex took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ever so gently set her on the ground.

"I…will…KILL YOU" he shouted charging in with his katana drawn ready to rend this bastard into pieces for what he did. Sparks danced as their blades clashed again and again, the power behind their strikes enough to break a lesser blade.


	2. Chapter 1 real

Chapter 1

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEECRASH

A young man opened his eyes blearily glaring at what was left of his alarm clock. Quietly grumbling to himself he sat up brushing his waist length black hair back from his face. He stood up and stretched his tall frame until he heard several satisfying pops. He stood at roughly 7'6" with a broad barrel chest and thick arms. His muscles were well defined but not bulky; they were lithe like a runners would be. His face was rugged with a single thick scar running from the top right of his forehead to the bottom left of his chin just missing his eyes. His eyes held a mysterious quality. They were steel grey but shifted as if there was a lighter mist shining and moving. They were both beautiful yet terrifying to look at.

He dressed in his usual outfit of a black muscle shirt with a long trench-coat that went all the way to his ankles. On his legs were a pair of baggy light blue cargo pants and on his feet were black leather combat boots that came halfway up his shins. He tucked the cargo pants into the boots and tied his hair into a low ponytail. On his face he put a pair of narrow reflective sunglasses. He was an intimidating sight to look at especially with a slight scowl on his face.

Looking out into the sky he could see the stars just beginning to peek out. The setting sun painted a beautiful display of reds, gold's, and oranges. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was brisk. It was a perfect night to begin what he had planned.

"It's time" he said to himself as he picked up his pack and walked downstairs. He ignored the smell that invaded his nose from the damp carpets. Going to the fridge he took out three eggs, cheese and the last of the bacon. Cooking it was fast and he didn't worry about cleaning up the mess. It wouldn't matter soon anyways. After finishing his hearty meal he cleaned out the cupboards for anything he could take with him, it was meager selections but he made do with what he had. After checking to make sure he had everything he went to the mantle in front of the fireplace. Mounted there was a single katana in a black sheath. The sheath had three ancient symbols. He took it down and smiled for the first time that night.

"Well old friend it looks like we are going to finish what we started all those years ago" he said to the sword. Hearing a hum of joy in the back of his head made him smile harder. After strapping it onto his side he pulls out a container and soaks the carpets again and even splashes the walls. The smell got strong enough to make him cringe. He closed every window and locked the doors and then left closing the door behind him for the final time.

His destination the lab of Professor Samuel Stroak was only a few blocks away so he jogged the distance. Once he got there a huge grin plastered itself on his face, he knew the exact wakeup call the professor needed. Cocking back his leg he kicked the doors open and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"OI PROFESSOR YOU STILL ALIVE IN HERE?" The shout was enough to make several people jump in fright or fall over. His grin grew when he heard a loud crash from the direction of the main lab. The sound of running feet soon accompanied it.

"Alex, do you have to interrupt my research in such a manner every time" asked the annoyed professor.

"No but it's more fun that way. Besides you know what today is and what I'll be doing" answered Alex. Everyone became solemn at that and several even shed a tear.

"Alright Alex, I understand. Here is your pokedex and your pokeballs. I was expecting this day to come so I prepared them just like you asked me to" said the professor as he walked over and handed the items to Alex.

"Thanks, now all I need is my starter and I can head out" said Alex.

"Follow me to the holding area. Most of the girls are probably asleep by now, but they should wake up when we come in" said the professor.

"So tell me what new discovery I interrupted today" asked Alex with a cheeky smirk.

"It was a new possibility for the Boobisaur. As you know they cannot sleep on their backs because of the bulb growing there. Well I discovered that by turning her just ever so slightly to the side and letting her rest on her back makes it possible for the bulb to flatten itself slightly. It is somewhat uncomfortable but much more comfortable than just laying directly on her back. It also makes taming a more pleasurable experience for her" said Stroak as he went into full rant mode.

"So I pretty much screwed with you getting laid tonight didn't I" asked Alex with a laugh.

"Yes you did, now come on you can pick any one of the girls here as your partner" said Stroak kindly yet irritated. Alex looked at them as some of them woke up and gathered around rubbing their tired eyes. Standing there he saw a Boobisaur, a Charamanda, a Squirtitty, a Peekabu, an Amachop, and in the back away from the others a single Spinnertit.

The Boobisaur stood at roughly 5'3" and her skin was a light green. She had relatively few dark patches and her eyes were a distinctive amber color. Her bust was impressive even for a Boobisaur at high F cups. The bulb on her back seemed a little bit bigger than average as well. Her hair was as dark green as the few spots she had. She tried to look seductively enticing with a not so subtle wink.

The Charamanda stood at 5'0" exactly with long orange-red hair. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. Her scales seemed to shine in the light of the room giving them a lighter red appearance. The tip of her tail had a flame despite the fact that she seemed to be domestic. Her breasts were roughly a high C cup. She tried looking powerful yet sexy with a confident smirk.

The Squirtitty stood at 5'2" with pale blue skin and dark blue hair. Her shell was a shade darker than others he had seen before, but that only added to her unique allure. Her breasts were fairly small being a mid A cup. Her eyes were an ocean blue that shined with happiness. She tried to look humble yet attractive with a bashful look.

The Peekabu was on the tall side for her species standing at an impressive 5'10". Her face was distinctly human except for the red patches of fur and she had long blond hair. Her eyes were brilliant emerald green. Her chest was an impressive C cup and her tail wagged as she looked at him. It was obvious that she was a threshold Pokegirl. She tried to look alluring yet strong with a happy smile.

The Amachop stood a little taller than the average at 4'3" with coal black eyes. Her skin was a deep grey color and the look on her face spoke of superiority. Her breasts were a small A cup and her short hair was brown. She tried to look strong flexing her muscles.

Lastly there was the Spinnertit. She stood at 5'4" with all six of her arms crossed under her six breasts. Her hair was a lustrous red that should have gone down to the small of her back but instead seemed to rise like flames out of her skull (AN: Think Andariel from Diablo II). Her eyes were grey and held a well hidden sadness. Her breasts were a medium A cup. She didn't even try to gain his attention.

"They all look great professor" complimented Alex with a smirk as the girls blushed.

"Yes and they are all well suited to your needs. Each one of them is considered to be more powerful in terms of their powers as compared to a number of others" replied Stroak.

"Even the Peekabu who, if I am seeing right, is a threshold girl" asked Alex.

"Yes even her. Now you should choose very carefully because only one can go with you" said Stroak. Alex looked each of the Pokegirls in the eyes. It was a little known fact that Alex had several high level bloodgifts. One of them was a very high **Empath** that could almost be considered psychic. The best part was, he was also muted, meaning he didn't feel the emotions that he could read. The gift is even stronger when he makes initial eye contact with someone. From most of the girls he felt a kind of nervous excitement. That was normal for a Pokegirl who may be chosen as a partner. However from the Amachop he felt a certainty that she would be chosen and just beyond that an unbridled rage that burned like the fires of hell. In the Spinnertit he felt a sad resignation. She believed that she would never be chosen and had given up hope.

"I choose…Spinnertit" said Alex making her gawk in joyous disbelief. The Boobisaur looked fairly sad, while the others just took it as it was; bad luck. They all knew that their chances are low the more pokegirls there are to choose from. Before the Spinnertit could glomp him though he moved faster than they knew he could and CAUGHT THE INCOMING FIST OF AN ENRAGED AMACHOP.

"Why…Why wasn't I chosen? I'm stronger than all of those weaklings. I'm tougher than all of them. I'm just plain better than the weakass you chose" she asked pushing with all her might. Alex didn't even spare her a glance as he threw her fist off to the side.

"I look for more than raw muscle in my partners. They need some semblance of control and intelligence. I'll give you that you're not dumb, but you lack all control" responded Alex. It only enraged her further.

"FUCK YOU" she shouted as she tried to punch him again only for him to catch it. This time however he raised his other hand and _flicked_ her on the forehead. She was sent back several feet. He then calmly walked up to her grabbed her by the head and hoisted her up to eye level.

"Listen and listen well, little girl. I am not the kind of man you can easily piss off and right now you just managed to make it on my shit list. Albeit you're still pretty low, you're still on it. Also I'll let you in on a little secret" he said loud enough for all of them to hear before he whispered his secret into her ear. Her eyes widened almost comically so and she fainted dead to the world.

"Alex…how did you do that? She has 10X the strength of a normal human and you stopped her like she was a petulant child" said Stroak in amazement.

"I have many talents professor. One of my favorite is the ability to put fools in their place. The only girl that could potentially match me is an Amachamp, but with the way I fight it's not likely" said Alex as the Spinnertit finally glomped her new tamer.

"You have the bloodgift of **Strength** don't you? And if what you say is true a, than it's at a very high level" said Stroak.

"My mother was a Megami sama, so it's possible I got a lot more than just that" smirked Alex letting Stroak know he wasn't kidding.

"I don't doubt it. You two should best be going now. Oh and before I forget you should think of a good name for her" said Stroak as he dismissed them. They left the building and walked towards Alex's' house.

"So master…where are we going" asked the Spinnertit.

"Please call me Alex, none of this master bullshit. As to where we are going…there are a few loose ends I have to tie up before we head out to the next town" replied Alex.

"Ok mas, I mean, Alex" she corrected herself with a smile and a blush. She kept it up all the way to the house.

"Wait here for a minute" he ordered. She stood there as he ran out back and came back with an unlit torch that had been soaked in pitch. He pulled out his lighter and lit the torch.

"So we're going to use that as our light source" she asked curiously.

"No, it's going to be used for this" he said as he flung the torch straight through the window of the house. The carpets soaked with kerosene caught instantly and spread the fire throughout the house. Within the span of two minutes the entire two story structure was ablaze. The Spinnertit looked on in disbelief.

"Why would you do something like that? What if the people who live here die" she asked.

"They won't, because they were dead long before today. The only one who has lived in this house for eight years was me. My mother was killed when I was ten by my father. Ever since then I lived alone. Some of my neighbors would bring over some of their extra food, until I learned how to hunt that is. After that I took care of myself, and now I have no reason to return" said Alex sadly.

"But why" asked the Spinnertit.

"Kisara" he replied.

"What" she asked.

"From now on your name is Kisara. It was my great grandmothers' name, so carry it with pride" said Alex. The now named Kisara realized it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. She wouldn't pressure him.

"Thank you Alex" she said happily. Alex just smiled back and puled two things out of his coat. One was a cigar cutter and the other a cigar. Kisara watched in curiosity as he cut the end off and stuck it into his mouth.

"Why did you cut the end off of that" she asked.

"The cigar is only open at one end. You clip the end off so you can smoke it" replied Alex as he pulled out his lighter and lit it. He took in a large mouthful of the smoke and let it out with a sigh.

"So why did you decide to smoke that" she asked.

"I have a fondness for the scent of certain cigars. This brand just so happens to be one of the kinds I like" replied Alex as he picked up his pack to walk away.

Kisara took a sniff of the air and noticed it was…sweeter?...richer?...well whatever it was she liked it. She smiled as she ran to keep up.

"So where are we going next" she asked.

"Wherever the road leads us to, but our planned destination is the next town. After that we'll search everywhere for Pokegirls until I have a full harem" said Alex as Kisara looked ahead.

"I'm sure that will be…" she started top say only to notice the glow that surrounded her. The glow died down and revealed a different girl. Alex pulled out his pokedex and scanned her to see what exactly happened.

ARACHNAE, the Sassy Spider Pokégirl

Type: Not Very Near Human/Near Human (Tauric Metamorph/Animorph - Black Widow Spider)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: Bug-type Pokégirls, insects, blood, raw meat, but will accept Pokéchow

Role: Pest control

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock

Attacks: Web, Tripline, Tackle, Stringshot, Bite, Poison, Quick Attack, Growl, Spice, Poison Mask, Stomp

Enhancements:

Normal Form: Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Jumping (x5), Camouflage, Adhere to any Surface, Web-spinning capability, Poison sacs in mouth

Battle Form: Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Jumping (x9), Camouflage, Adhere to any Surface, Web-spinning capability, Poison sacs in mouth

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Spinnertit (Venom Stone)

Sukebe was a lunatic, but he was no fool. He realized his mistake in letting the numbers of Buzzbreasts and Wasps grow too high. Using the Spinnertit species as a base he added the DNA of a black widow spider to create the first of the Arachnae breed. Using their superior jumping skills these Pokégirls were designed for the elimination of excess bug-type Pokégirls.

Spinnertits are small, relatively weak Pokégirls with lung problems. This is why some tamers with Spinnertits want an instant power up, rather than work through these problems. For those with this mindset there is hope. When a Spinnertit comes into contact with a venom stone she will evolve into a powerful Pokégirl, the Arachnae. After evolving a Spinnertit loses her extra pair of breasts and gains a lot of height, with very few individuals reaching less than 6'8" in her bipedal form. Arachnae most commonly have C-cup breasts but larger cup sizes have been noted in larger individuals. Arachnae have two forms, a tauric form used for battle and a near-human bipedal form used for taming. In their tauric form they have the upper body of a beautiful woman and lower bodies that essentially makes them spider-taurs. When in her tauric form, an Arachnae's human half joins with her spider half right under her human-like vagina. Arachnae in their tauric-form have six legs that are thick and very powerful, which are especially good for jumping and kicking. Their lower body and arms in this form are covered in a fine black fur that is very soft to the touch. In their bipedal form they lose any extra limbs but still retain the same soft black fur on their arms and legs. Arachnae, in both forms have a bright-red hourglass symbol on their backs. Arachnae most commonly have silver hair on the top of their heads, but other colors have been observed. Most Arachnae like keeping the hair on their heads short, with very few individuals having hair below shoulder length. The eyes of an Arachnae are red in color and lack a noticeable pupil. Researchers have found that these eyes are actually a solid mass of compound eyes. Arachnae have spinnerets mounted in the back of their mouths, the lower jaw of an Arachnae can split open into a set of terrifying set of mandibles. Normally when these mandibles are closed there is no difference to that of a normal human's chin. Researchers speculate that this is just another aspect of their metamorphic abilities.

Arachnae aren't afraid of melee combat. Most of the time an Arachnae will start off a fight using their enhanced strength to fight using tackle and stomp. They will usually only use their webs and poison to disable their opponents and finish them off after they have played with them for a bit. During a battle in which an Arachnae faces an overwhelmingly powerful foe they will rely on their jumping ability and agility to dodge any powerful attacks thrown at them. br Arachnae are very passionate and lustful Pokégirls. When it comes to taming they like to be dominant and on top during taming. In contrast to other spider-types, they do not like bondage very much, unless it involves making a web to stick their Tamer to and tame them. Most Arachnae prefer to tame in their bipedal form, rather than their tauric battle form. This may not be true in all individuals especially feral born Arachnae. The poison sacs of an Arachnae are mounted just under their teeth, so unless a Tamer has a Poison-type affinity or Blood Gift, letting her give oral sex is not recommended. However, allowing an Arachnae to give head is a sign of trust and will guarantee a loyal, loving spider Pokégirl. Arachnae are generally aloof and sarcastic to those they don't know. Once they are friendly with someone, either a Tamer or Harem-mate, they become more playful and affectionate, although the sarcasm doesn't go away. They do, however, become extremely loyal. Like the others of their line they still have problems with Tarantellas and their evolutions, but are unafraid to tell them where they can stick it.

Feral Arachnae are very aggressive and territorial even against other Pokégirls. Tamers interested in capturing a feral Arachnae are advised to have a strong fire or flying type. Arachnae are a relatively uncommon Threshold result. However, if there is heavy spider-type Pokégirl ancestry in the subject's bloodline, it becomes more likely that they will turn into an Arachnae.

Alex looked at her with raised brows as the dex finished giving all the information.

"Uh Kisara…was there by any chance a stone that was touching your foot when this happened" asked Alex.

"Umm…Yes there was. It was right under my foot when I stepped down" she replied.

"Is it still there" he asked.

"Nope, it's gone" she said.

"Well looks like you stepped on a venom stone. Congratulations Kisara you just evolved by pure dumb luck" said Alex with a chuckle. He took a closer look at her now, making her blush at his increased scrutiny.

She stood at 6'9" with her hair the same length as before but it now cascaded down her back like a silver waterfall. All the changes from the pokedex happened. Her breasts grew from a medium A cup all the way to a high D cup.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or are we going to set up camp" she asked causing Alex to chuckle.

"Oh I had no intention of setting up camp tonight, Kisara. You see we will be traveling by night and sleeping during the day" replied Alex.

"Is that really the smartest idea? I mean come on who would like doing something like that" she asked.

"I would for one. It's kind of another bloodgift of mine. **Nightwalker **is the name of it. Like all my other bloodgifts except for one it's at a very high level. So I make a compromise with myself, travel by night sleep by day. It keeps me from being crabby to people yet still follows the bloodgift" stated Alex happily.

"Huh I didn't know that was possible" she said making Alex chuckle again.

"Most people underestimate the flexibility of a bloodgift and just assume that it has to do exactly what they say it does" said Alex. He stopped though when he felt a change. His **Empath **registered a new Pokegirl within his range.

"Why did you stop" asked Kisara who instantly saw the change in his demeanor. Before he could answer he twisted behind him and caught a Pokegirl that had attempted to tackle him. Using her momentum he slammed her into the ground with enough force to create a five foot wide crater. She quickly righted herself and charged again. This time Alex raised his Katana and slammed the pommel into her forehead knocking her out.

She had short pinkish hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her human part was slender with mid D cup breasts. Her barely open eyes showed them to be an emerald green with a slit pupil. The height of her human parts was about 4 feet and her snake parts were another eight feet.

"This was why I stopped" said Alex as he pulled his pokedex out again to gain more info.

NAGA, the Snake Pokégirl

Type: Animorph (Snake), Near Human

Element: Poison

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Carnivore (ferals prefer small animals, usually eaten whole and live)

Role: Stealthy infiltration

Libido: Low (no particular high points)

Strong Vs: Plant, Bug

Weak Vs: Ghost, Rock, Steel

Attacks: Leer, Wrap, Wrestle, Sex Attack 2, Bite, Gummi Tongue (Can produce one of five different poisons: normal Poison, Paralyzation Poison, Sleep Poison, Heat Sting, Lust Bite)

Enhancements: High Flexibility, quiet movement

Evolves: Garter (Very Near Human type, weaker but more popular, mechanism unknown), Arbust (normal; entire body becomes mildly poisonous and can spit venom), Sideviper (rare, only encountered as a Feral; battle stress), Lamia (Venom Stone), Gorgon (Round Stone)

Evolves From: None

Nagas are half-snake, half-human hybrids which have the upper body of a beautiful woman and the lower body of a snake. Some legends indicate that a Naga might simply have the head of a woman and the body of a snake, but this might have been simply an artist's implication that a normal human woman was as pretty, but as cold-hearted as a serpent.

Nagas do not have many bones in their bodies, aside from their skulls, but instead have cartilage. This severely limits their strength when lifting, but Nagas are ALWAYS good at crushing things with her hands and body. Because they lack bones, Nagas have an impressive level of flexibility, allowing them to curl up into tight coils and even lick their own lower backs without relying on their inordinately long tongues, though with said tongue's assistance, they can lick between their own shoulder blades.

Nagas do not have a standard hair color, eye color, scale color or pattern, but they do have an average bust size, which is usually teetering on the border between a B-cup and a C-cup. Larger is infrequent, but not that uncommon, though smaller is rare once they are of taming age. Most Nagas have arms, though a genetic abnormality had popped up, and roughly 15% of the entire Naga population is armless. The 85% that have hands can emit poison from their fingernails or from their canines and they can change their poison to one of five different types, but there may be lingering traces of her previous poison for upwards of a week. The eye of a Naga can be human-esque, cat-like or even have a transparent second lid, but this is random and unpredictable.

The typical Naga's height is difficult to determine because many researchers argue about what would constitute their 'height'. Some say that whatever height they're at when they 'stand' is what should be measure; others believe they should be measured by their length; and yet others believe they shouldn't have a 'height', but rather a length.

If their length was their 'height', then it is generally between eight to fourteen feet, only three to four feet of which is their human part, the rest is believed to be necessary to counterbalance them when they 'stand'. Almost all Naga have a mild metamorphic talent, but not as great as those of their evolutions. She can create a human waist, butt and visible human-esque vagina, allowing her to engage in sexual relationships, but she cannot change more than that, forcing her to either bend backwards or lean forward to accommodate a male lover, but considering their natural flexibility, it is easy, even if it does look like it. Nagas are insanely stealthy, and unless moving over something that crinkles or makes noise, such as leaves or tin foil, she will never make a sound while moving, contrary to movies which depict them as making a snake-like hiss while moving. Nagas are not that popular for tamers or pet owners because they're part snake and even most Pre-Sukebe War humans weren't overly fond of slithery reptiles, but there will always be those who like them.

As stated earlier, due to a lack of hard bones, her strength is usually blunted unless she can hug or wrestle with her foe. Her main attacks are through the use of the various poisons her body normally produces. Sleep venom is the usual attack, which is how she keeps her prey from struggling as she swallows them. There are also many other problems with having a Naga, such as their cold-blooded nature making them susceptible to opponents with Ice attacks. 70% of all Nagas are also lesbian in their tastes, making most of them difficult for male Tamers to work with.

"Should I capture her" asked Alex.

"I think you should. I mean she may be a lesbian but it would still be nice to have another companion don't you think" asked Kisara.

"That it would. Well I hope you enjoy the mistake of attacking me" Alex said to the downed Naga as he tossed the pokeball. It rocked back and forth several times before the click signaled that she was caught. He picked up the ball and released her right away. She scowled at him but didn't say anything.

"Welcome sister to our harem" said Kisara sarcastically. There was no malice, just sarcasm.

"Now now Kisara, we want her to actually feel welcome. I will not treat my girls like shit, though I guess sarcasm can slide since it is in your nature" said Alex with a soft smile.

"Why…should…I trust…you" asked the Naga slowly as if she were trying to force herself to be intelligent.

"You were abandoned weren't you" asked Alex making her scowl harder. It was all the confirmation he needed, well that and the rage coming off her in waves.

"Yes…by a…bastard…like you" she said.

"I swear to you on my honor and my life, if I do anything to betray your trust I will willingly let any one of my Pokegirls kill me" swore Alex with conviction.

"Empty…words" said the Naga.

"What can he do to gain your trust? What will it take for you to respect him" asked Kisara.

"I…want…revenge. The bastard…beat me…and left me…when Naga…made…one mistake" she struggled to say. Her intelligence was starting to wane.

"I'll help you. But to do that you need to trust me. When the time comes I will even be willing to join you if that is what you wish" said Alex as he looked at her in worry.

"Naga…like that…want…name. Naga…not given…name" she said. It was almost comical how she was speaking now, but Alex knew it was torture to her.

"You will be known as Ria. Now…let's help you get your intelligence back. It looks like we will be setting up camp earlier than I expected today. Kisara help me pitch the tent quick and we will have a nice long taming session, just the three of us" said Alex as he pulled out the tent. He and Kisara put it up in record time and guided their new friend in.

"Kisara would you like to begin" asked Alex.

"Of course" she said happily. She walked over to Alex and gripped his pants, slowly opening them. She sensually slid them off his waist to show his erect member. She moved to remove his coat and shirt only for him to stop her.

"Leave them on. For now I prefer my torso to not be seen" he said gently.

"Alright. Alex I was wondering if I could…" she started only for Alex to smirk.

"Go ahead Kisara, I know what you want to do" he said making her smile brightly. Ria watched in fascination as Kisara got on her knees and took Alex's' hardened cock into her mouth. She licked it slowly from base to tip making sure to keep contact at all times. Then she started sucking on the head while her tongue licked at the slit. Alex put his hand on her head and slowly started massaging her scalp to make it a more pleasurable experience for her. She began bobbing her head taking in as much of his dick as she could, and stroking what she couldn't. His low groans of pleasure spurred her on to try something else. She relaxed the muscles of her throat and in one go took his whole length into her mouth and down her throat.

"Ria come here" he ordered gently as Kisara continued her ministrations. Ria listened and stood there curiously.

"Wrap your coils around my chest with your pussy at my mouth. It's time you got to do more than just watch" he said. She followed his instructions and transformed what she could. As soon as she was done she felt him grab her ass and begin licking her pussy. Each lick was slow and deliberate, sending jolts of intense pleasure through her. She gasped brokenly and held his head there lightly tightening her coils. When his tongue started probing deeper into her she moaned in pleasure, and when he found her clit she screamed in ecstasy as an orgasm ripped through her. If it weren't for Alex gripping her by the ass she would have fallen back. The fact that he hadn't stopped licking, but instead increased in vigor was not lost on her.

He took one of his hands from Rias' ass and moved it to start fingering Kisara, who groaned around his cock appreciatively, sending jolts of pleasure into him. She started sucking harder and bobbing faster hoping to get him to cum. She succeeded as he shot a lad right into her waiting mouth. In this time Ria came another two times from his tongue work.

"My oh my Alex, you must be Horney. You're still hard even after all my work" said Kisara as she smiled with a drop of his cum running down her chin. Ria seeing it moved and licked it away before kissing Kisara straight on the mouth. The two girls got into a heated make out session fondling each other while Alex watched with a smirk.

"Oh Kisara, your pussy is dripping wet and looks so lonely. How about I give it a nice dick to keep it company" said Alex as he moved behind her and thrust up sheathing his whole 8" member into her weeping cunt. She cried in rapture as he fucked her from behind while grabbing her tits. Ria moved down and started licking and sucking on her nipples eliciting more screams from Kisara.

"Oh god…It feels too good…I'm gonna…I'M CUMMING" she shouted to the heavens as she and Alex came as one. Alex pulled out his still rock hard member and set Kisara gently on a sleeping bag for her to recover. He then turned his sights on Ria who squeaked at seeing him still erect.

"Your turn Ria" he said as he pulled her flush against him. He gently fondled her breasts as he kissed her openly on the mouth. Before she could react he impaled her with his cock. She screamed as he filled her up in ways she never knew possible. Her old tamer had not been nearly this big, length or width.

He started thrusting, slowly at first but then increasing in pace as her moans and shouts got louder. He lowered his head to her chest and lavished her chest with affection leaving gentle kisses and love bites. She couldn't take it and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came. But he didn't stop. He kept thrusting into her until she came again, when he finally came in her his dick finally going limp as well. She collapsed and he had to lower her into another sleeping bag.

"Oh Alex. I hope you didn't think you were done just yet. We still have all night and I'm just getting warmed up" said Kisara with a seductive smirk. It was enough to bring Alex Jr. back to full attention in an instant.

"Oh I am so glad I chose you as my starter" he said as they got into it again.

…

(Back at Professor Stroaks lab)

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR COME QUICK YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS" shouted one of the techs bringing Stroak running.

"What is it? Is there a problem" he asked in a rush.

"Sir, look at the current status of Alex, through his pokedex" said the Tech. The computer showed all the current info.

TAMER: ALEXANDROS LYKERON

SLC: 5,000

CURRENT HAREM

POKEGIRL 1: Kisara – Arachnae

POKEGIRL 2: Ria – Naga

POKEGIRL 3: NONE

POKEGIRL 4: NONE

POKEGIRL 5: NONE

POKEGIRL 6: NONE

CURRENTS BONDS

Kisara – Delta

Ria – Delta

TOTAL TIME SINCE BEGINNING OF JOURNEY: 2:05:15

"How in the hell? This kid doesn't fuck around does he" asked another tech as he looked over the info as well.

"No he doesn't. Not only does he have TWO rare Pokegirls, he has one of the strongest spider types to ever exist. But that isn't even the beginning. No he now has a Naga, which has the potential to become the strongest snake type. But he doesn't even stop there; on what is his first taming with them he forms a Delta class bond. This kid is going to be legendary" said Stroak as he fell back onto an empty seat running a hand through his hair.

"Should we warn him about the dangers of having an Arachnae, with a Delta bond" asked another tech in worry.

"…No. Alex is not the kind of man who would hurt his Pokegirls. It's highly unlikely that he will be killed, so we don't need to worry about Kisara turning into one of _those_" said Stroak more to reassure himself than the techs.

…

(Back with Alex several hours later)

Kisara and Ria both clung to Alex tightly as they snuggled into him while they slept. Alex meanwhile was still panting slightly as he could see the sun begin to rise in the distance. At that point he was never happier to have the bloodgifts of **Endurance** and **Recovery**. Without them he would have passed out hours ago while his mid level **Charm** kept the girls more amorous than they would be normally. Sometimes he almost considered it a curse if you had an already high libidoed Pokegirl.

"I really hope my stamina picks up fast, or these two will be the death of me" he mumbled to himself. He was almost afraid to see what else he would catch later on. If these two kept him this tired out from just one session he didn't want to think about adding in another girl. Or four. Oh well he would get better with time, and hopefully it would be a few weeks before he met his next girl.

"Arachnae" said Kisara sleepily. Alex chuckled from how cute it was. Both she and Ria were dealing with taming shock. He knew it could last a while before they were back to normal.

"Naga" moaned Ria as she stretched languidly. She looked VERY happy.

"So I take it that you enjoyed our little session last night" asked Alex making her blush and nod vigorously.

"Naga Naga, Naga" she said almost dreamily.

"I'll take that as both a compliment and a concession that you are not a lesbian" said Alex not believing his luck at finding a bi-sexual Naga. She nodded her head at the first but shook it at the second. It confused him for a second, until realization struck him.

"You _are_ a lesbian, aren't you" he asked only to receive a shake 'no'.

"Naga, Naga" she said giving a yes and then a no. A thought came to Alex that if she confirmed would provide a massive boost to his male ego.

"You _were_ a lesbian, but _now_ you're bi" he asked receiving a shake.

"Naga" she said.

"You _were_ a lesbian, but _now_ you're STRAIGHT" he said in total disbelief. She just nodded.

"Arachnae" said Kisara in awe, her eyes wide.

"Damn straight" he said with just as much awe as Kisara and an eye twitch. It was…unbelievable that a virgin at the time was able to turn a pokegirl who is noted to be a mostly lesbian species to straight. When it came to Pokegirls, that shit just doesn't happen. They were all broken out of their thoughts by an explosion in the distance. It only took him a minute to determine the magnitude, and from there he could figure out what blew up. When he did his eyes widened in fear and he recalled both Kisara and Ria. Not even bothering to pack up the tent he bolted faster than he ever knew he could back to the Lab, hoping against hope that he wasn't too late to help.


End file.
